


Baby Come On Home

by ValarieWinchester



Series: Supernatural Chronicles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarieWinchester/pseuds/ValarieWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can anything help Dean deal with his grief?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Come On Home

Dean:  
“It’s been 3 months, Dean. Something has to change. Valarie wouldn’t want…” She stopped cold. This wasn’t her place. Her daughter was gone and she was still reeling from the loss, but her grandson needed his father. And no one else was stepping up to tell this man this fact. He sat on the sofa of his house, whiskey glass in his hand and the nearly empty bottle sitting on the table in front of him. His eyes were empty as he ran a hand through his beard that looked as if it had been growing for at least a month. She took a deep breath and continued. “JD needs you. I’m happy to help out, but I can’t take your place. He needs his father.”  
“He needs his mother.” Kathy gasped. Those were the first words that she’d heard Dean say since the funeral. He took a swig from the glass and looked at her. “I can’t…”  
“Yes you can,” she insisted. “I’ll bring him home tomorrow. That gives you some time to clean up a little and maybe…” She motioned toward the bottle. He didn’t say a word, so she stood and walked toward the front door. “Tomorrow, Dean.” With that, she turned and walked out the door.  
***  
The bottle was now fully empty. Dean was laid on the couch and had dozed off. Lately, though, his sleep was not peaceful, and this was no exception. Always he saw her. And he saw himself killing her. He awoke with a start and found himself looking straight at Castiel and Sam standing next to the sofa.  
“Dean, I can fix this.” Before Dean could say anything, the angel laid his hand on Dean’s head and everything went white.  
***  
Once he was able to focus on his surroundings, he found himself still in his house on his sofa and Sam standing next to him. But it was different somehow. It was clean and empty of liquor bottles. He looked around and tried to make sense of it. Had Cas cleaned his house for him knowing that Kathy was bringing JD home? He stood and stepped toward the kitchen and he caught his reflection in the mirror over the mantle. He was clean shaven and his hair was fixed.   
“What the hell?” he said to his brother. He continued into the kitchen when the front door opened.  
“I’m back.” The voice stopped him dead in his tracks and his heart started racing. He slowly turned around and saw her. All of the breath left his body as he stared at the redheaded woman putting her keys down on the table next to the door. Her arms were full of grocery bags and he could have sworn that he had never seen anything so beautiful. He rushed over to her and took her in his arms. He held her as if he was afraid that in a second she would be gone. She was shocked by his greeting and it took her a minute to take it all in.  
“I only went to the grocery store,” she chuckled. He stepped back, still resting his hands on her arms that were still holding the bags. Sam stepped into the kitchen and his mouth dropped open at the sight of Valarie. She looked at both boys in confusion. “What’s going on, Dean?” He stared into her grey eyes.  
“Nothing,” he said. “I just missed you.” Valarie stepped away from him and headed toward the kitchen to put the bags down.  
“That’s funny since this morning you weren’t even talking to me,” she explained. “And last I checked, you weren’t exactly on speaking terms with Sam either.” He followed her and watched as she put away the groceries.  
“Well, I’m talking now,” he stated.  
“Good. Because I know that we need to discuss some things and they won’t be easy. Trust me, I understand how hurt you are by the whole thing.” He had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, but he really didn’t care. Valarie, his wife, was standing before him, alive. He didn’t care about anything else.  
“Dean, did you even hear what I said?” She was standing at the counter of the kitchen looking at him. He realized that he had completely zoned out on what she had said and now he was caught. He thought quickly and gave her one of his famous Dean Winchester smiles.  
“I’m sorry, I was completely taken by how beautiful you are that I couldn’t pay attention to anything.” It was mostly true. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen.  
“Dean, this is serious. I know how upset you are about the baby.” That got his attention. Baby? What baby?   
“What?” he asked. She threw her hands up.  
“See. I knew you’d be this way.” He was genuinely confused now. “Let’s just…let’s just talk about this later,” she said as she made her way out of the room and up the stairs. What just happened, Dean thought. Suddenly, Cas appeared in front of him, making both him and Sam jump.  
“Dammit, Cas, don’t do that.”  
“Sorry.”  
“What is this?” Dean asked as he gestured to the room.  
“It’s a kitchen,” the angel answered with genuine sincerity.  
“I mean this. All of this. Where did you zap us?” Dean asked annoyed.  
“I’ve sent you back so you can fix it, Dean.”  
“Fix what?”  
“Valarie.” Dean took a step toward Cas.  
“So this is the past not just some alternate reality that you’ve zapped me into?”  
“That’s correct.”  
“So what baby is she talking about? JD? I don’t remember this.”  
“No, not JD.”  
“So, then, what…” He stopped. He knew exactly what baby. Sam’s. His eyes met Cas’s. “She lost that baby. If she’s pregnant now, then that means that she’s…”  
“Completely human,” Cas finished. Dean stepped back as his eyes darted upstairs. He quickly darted up the stairs to his bedroom, leaving Cas and Sam. He had to see his wife. She was in their room, packing a bag.  
“You’re leaving?” he asked. She looked up at him and paused her packing.  
“For a few days. I just took JD to my parent’s house. I was actually going to bring him to you at the bunker, but I was surprised to see you sleeping on the couch when I came downstairs.” She resumed her packing. “So then I thought that he could stay with them for a few days while we hash out our problems, but then you got stubborn again and refused to talk about it, so I’m gonna do this job that just came up.”  
“Wait. Is this the job that Cas asked you to do?” She stopped and looked at him.  
“He told me that he didn’t tell you about it. How did you know?” Dean stepped toward her.  
“Val, don’t do that job,” he pleaded.  
“Why? Are you mad that Cas asked me to do it and not you?” she asked annoyed.  
“No, it’s not that.” He continued walking to her. “If you do that job, something bad will happen. I know it.”  
“That’s crazy, Dean. I can take care of myself, I’m a big girl.”  
“That’s just it. You can’t. Not this time.” He was standing directly in front of her now, but she took a step back.  
“Excuse me? Now you think I can’t do the job? Dean, I…” He grabbed her arms and looked her square in the eyes.  
“If you do this job, you will die.” She took a deep breath.  
“Why would you say that?”  
“Because it’s the truth.” She looked into his eyes and his were staring at her, full of sadness. “I’ve seen it, Valarie. Look, I know it sounds crazy, but you gotta believe me on this one.” She still just stood there, staring into his eyes. “Please?” he begged. Finally she spoke.  
“It was just a nightmare,” she offered. He shook his head.  
“I wish that it was, but it’s not.” He brought his hand up to her cheek. “If you stay home with me and not do this job, I promise you that we will talk and sort out everything that we have to sort out, but right now, I need you to do this for me. Tell me that you won’t do this job.”   
“No fighting?” He shook his head.  
“No fighting,” he agreed. She took another deep breath, but let it go in a sigh of relief.  
“Ok. I’ll stay.” It was his turn to breathe a sigh of relief and he pulled her close into a tight embrace.  
“Thank you,” he said quietly as he held her. Finally, he pulled away and looked at her. “Do you want something to drink? I need some water.”  
“I’ll take a glass of water,” she replied. He smiled and nodded then turned and walked out of the room. Cas was standing in the hallway and, before Dean could say anything, Cas laid two fingers on Dean’s forehead and his world went white.  
***  
There was a cry of pain coming from upstairs. Dean and Sam rushed up the stairs and found Valarie doubled over the bed with her back to them.   
“Valarie?” Dean asked. She slowly turned toward them and revealed her rather large pregnant belly.  
“Something’s wrong,” she said before another pain ripped through her body. Dean turned toward his brother and gave him a look of uncertainty before rushing to help Valarie.  
***  
The waiting room was completely silent. Sam and Dean sat there, not knowing what to say to each other. Finally, a doctor came in and walked over to Dean.  
“There was some internal bleeding, but we were able to stop it. Your wife and baby are going to be just fine,” the doctor assured him.  
“The baby…ummm….it’s not…” He looked at Sam who lowered his head. However, the doctor looked at them and instead of explaining the whole messed up situation to the doctor, Dean cleared his throat and covered. “Is it a boy or a girl?” The doctor smiled at his question and Dean was pretty sure that he had covered well.  
“It’s a boy,” he told them. Dean nodded as did the doctor before turning and walking away from the brothers. There was a slight pause and Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam.  
“Looks like you got a son, Sam.”  
“Dean, I…” he started, but Dean shook his head.  
“Not right now,” he said quietly. “I wanna see my wife.”  
***  
Valarie opened her eyes and heard the beeping of hospital machines. She looked around at her surroundings and did, in fact, find herself lying in a bed in a hospital room. And she wasn’t alone.  
“Hey,” he said in a quiet voice.  
“Hey,” she replied back. She searched his face for any clue as to how he was, but all she saw was exhaustion and relief.   
“Dean,” she started.  
“Don’t,” he interrupted. “I need to say something.” She watched him take a deep breath before he continued. His eyes caught hers. “I’m sorry.” Before she could open her mouth, he kept talking. “I didn’t handle this well and I damn sure didn’t handle it right. I know I can’t take any of it back but I wish I could. It’s a fucked up situation, there’s no denying that. But we’ll figure everything out and we’ll learn to make it work.” His eyes were glistening with tears and he reached out and grabbed her hand. He pulled it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “I nearly lost you and that killed me. I love you, Valarie. I can’t lose you again.” She took her hand and placed it on his cheek, her thumb wiping his tear away.  
“You never lost me, Dean,” she said through her own tears. He looked into her eyes again. “I love you, too, and I’m not going anywhere.” His entire body sagged with relief at her last statement and she knew that, finally, their marriage was saved.


End file.
